Gunvolt
|-|Initial Appearance= |-|Current Appearance= |-|Anime Appearence= Summary As an adept, Gunvolt's life had been one of chaos and rebellion against the humans that oppressed his kind using Lumen, a slave who placed adepts all around the earth under her control. Ironically, in the mission he was assigned to kill her, he ends up sparing her and they become close friends. That is, at least for a while... Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A '''| '''8-C | 8-A | 8-A Name: Gunvolt, Real name unknown (His real name was almost revealed in the CD Dramas before Nova interrupted him) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Adept, Former member of QUILL Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Pre-Love Cage (Base)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Electricity Manipulation, Homing Attack (Can "tag" his enemies with his gun; tagged enemies will be chased by lightning bolts when his Flashfield is active. Characters comparable to himself cannot dodge these lightning bolts), Intangibility (Turns his body into electrons to avoid attacks), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can boost his damage output with Septimal Burst, Can double jump and rapidly accelerate along the ground or the air allowing for Pseudo Flight, Can summon chains to attack enemies, Can conjure and wield swords made of raw energy, Magnetism Manipulation (Can control electromagnetic fields), Technological Manipulation (Can hack into and control electronics), can absorb electricity into his body to instantly recharge his EP, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Gunvolt can survive and break free of Tenjian's ice attacks, attacks stated to be below absolute zero and can shatter a person's molecular structure), Immortality (Types 4 and 8. Reliant on Joule to bring him back with her Causality Manipulation) |-|Pre-Love Cage (Anthem)=All aforementioned abilities to an enhanced degree, Unlimited EP allowing for limitless Pseudo Flight and Elemental Intangibility, Power Nullification (Nullified Zonda's Mind Manipulation once he gained the power of Anthem naturally, so logically he should be able to do it when Joule gives it to him. Note that this is not resistance as Zonda was physically harmed when she stopped using the attack as opposed to her just stopping) |-|Post-Love Cage (Base)=The same abilities as Pre-Love Cage base but without Immortality |-|Post-Love Cage (Anthem)=The same abilities as Anthem Pre-Love Cage without Immortality |-|Post-Reverie Zonda=Same abilities as Anthem'd Pre-Love Cage without Immortality or unlimited EP 'Attack Potency: Building level+ (In the original game, Gunvolt managed to defeat Nova "The Mighty", who was able to destroy a building sized area upon transforming and grew larger than it and freely manipulate a large satellite. Fought Teseo, who digitized a building. Gunvolt can use natural lightning in combat.) | Multi-City Block level' '(Uses the same power source as Reverie Zonda, who stated her power was multiplied a hundredfold) | Building level+ '''(Although Joule was weakened, Gunvolt himself retained the same level of power) | '''Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level '(Fought Copen empowered by three anthems) 'Speed: Relativistic (Can react to and dodge lightspeed attacks. His darts travel at this speed), higher with Dash Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class M, possibly Class G with Magnitism Manipulation (Lifted the giant futuristic Sumeragi Airship known as Seraph) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Made a gigantic hole on a wall by accident, should be superior to normal humans in his verse) Durability: Building level+ '''(Can take multiple hits from Nova "The Mighty") | '''Multi-City Block Level (Anthem allowed Gunvolt to take hits from an enraged Asimov) | Building level+ (Can take hits from The Seven and Zonda) | Multi-City Block Level '| '''Multi-City Block Level '(Was able to take hits from Reverie Zonda and an enraged Copen powered by three anthems) '''Stamina: Above Average Human (Is extremely well trained and can fight long fights against soldiers), can recharge his stamina. Range: Extended melee range, can reach up to several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: His gun, the Dart Leader, which can fire many types of darts made from his hair or even pebbles or bullets if necessary. A Pendant made out of jewels by Joule. Also commonly uses contact lenses, other pendants, clips and rings to do things like increase his stats, increase his number of tags, allow him to air hop, air dash and various other things. A list of GV's equipment can be found here Intelligence: Very experienced in combat and survival. Is considered highly intelligent for his age. An SS-Rank member of QUILL, which specializes in guerilla style warfare, trained in a form of karate known as Chatan-Yara Kusanku. Weaknesses: Suffers a temporary loss of powers if he attempts to use them while in contact with water or high amounts of magnetic energy. He has a limited amount of EP and SP to use his abilities, and running out of EP causes him to "overheat", forcing him to stall for time and recharge before he can use them again for about 3 to 5 seconds. Has poor eyesight without contact lenses or glasses. | If something happens to Joule, Gunvolt will lose the power of Anthem | Same as Pre-Love Cage | If Joule's soul is removed from his body, Gunvolt will lose the effect of Anthem Notable Attacks and Techniques: Prevasion.gif|GV using prevasion to dodge attacks Tagging.gif|Gunvolt tagging and electrocuting several guards AstrasphereCrop.gif|Astrasphere LuxcaliberCropped.gif|Gunvolt using Luxcalibur (Game) LuxcaliberAnime.gif|Gunvolt using Luxcalibur (Anime) Voltanic Chains Cropped.gif|Gunvolt using Voltanic Chains *Skills that involve chanting words don't have to be said, they can be used without them *The Flashfield and Prevasion consume a source called "Electro Psycho Energy" or EP slowly. *Skills require an amount of Skill Points (out of three) to be used. Each Skill Point takes about a minute to recharge **In his boss battle, Gunvolt (with Anthem) was able to spam Astrasphere, Luxcaliber, Voltaic Chains, and Septimal Surge ignoring this criteria * Dart Leader ** His electromagnetic handgun. It fires metallic darts known as Bolts that act as lightning rods for his Flashfield, those who are hit are "tagged" and his electricity from the Flashfield homes in to that tagged target *** The darts themselves do very little damage ** Can be set to just firing electricity or even fire bullets if the caliber fits the muzzle size ** He can "tag" something about three times (this can be augmented from one to eight, but the power of the Flashfield will be decreased or increased based on the amount with one tag being the strongest), whether it's concentrated on one target or spread throughout multiple. ** Has multiple Bolt types that can change the Bolt's trajectories and attributes *** Cerberus: Standard rapid fire bolts *** Naga: If charged, the resulting shot will pierce walls and enemies *** Mizuchi: The shot can be redirected when fired in many directions *** Technos: Fires two shots diagonally up and down, the bullets travel along the ground and up walls and ceilings *** Orochi: As soon as a shot is fired, a drone comes out to fire more darts in several directions *** Vasuki: If a shot hits, it will continue to attack other surrounding targets *** Dullahan: Does not tag, but deals powerful damage. * Septima/Sevens: Azure Striker/Azure Thunderclap ** Gunvolt is the result of Project Gunvolt: a Sumeragi project to recreate the first Septima ever discovered: the Azure Striker ** This Septima allows the wielder to control electrons and electromagnetism to a fine degree for an incredible amount of different attacks *** Common uses for this Septima is calling down thunderbolts from the sky, hacking electronic devices, or manipulating electromagnetic fields to increase speed. ** The wielder also has an accelerated healing factor * Flashfield: His most commonly used ability. Projects an omnidirectional electromagnetic field of electricity around his body with a roughly 2-meter radius, electrocuting any foes who dare to come close. This is enough to kill most humans in seconds, but any target that has been 'tagged' by one of his bullets will suffer even more damage and will be chased by bolts of lightning. It also has the ability to slow his descent and block physical projectiles such as missiles. Continuously consumes EP at a slow, but at a constant rate. * Prevasion: A technique that allows him to automatically evade attacks as long as his Flashfield is inactive. Attempting to use this technique repeatedly will temporarily drain his powers and eventually render him unable to use them until he recharges. Consumes a fraction of his EP (approximately 1/4th). He was unable to use this without a pendant in the first game, but he can currently use the technique without any pendants (Though it is not as effective) * EP Recharge By executing a flashy pose (that's not needed) and using immense concentration, Gunvolt can instantly recharge all of his EP, if he isn't Overheated. Combined with Prevasion, this can render Gunvolt "invincible". Not officially named. * Astrasphere: 'Gunvolt chants ''Lightning that flickers like a star, and purges all that violate its realm! Astrasphere! ''and surrounds himself with three orbs of electricity that orbit him for a brief period, temporarily nullifying all incoming attacks. However, he is unable to move during this period. Costs 1 SP ** '''Astrasphere Mandala: ': When his Astrasphere wears off, the three orbs spiral outwards * '''Galvanic Patch: Gunvolt charges himself with electricity (stimulating his cells) to rapidly heal his wounds, by about a 1/4th of his health capacity. Costs 1 SP * Septimal Burst: Greatly improves his EP recovery rate for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP * Luxcalibur: Gunvolt chants Sacred sword agleam, barbarous and bathed in blue, cleaving right from wrong! Luxcalibur! ''and summons a massive, powerful energy sword that deals extraordinary damage to the enemy. Costs 2 SP ** '''Luxcalibur Shoot: ': After the blade is thrusted out, the sword flies forward as a giant projectile * Split Second: Gunvolt's stamina is completely restored and status conditions are removed. In addition, it will clear his Overheat status and refill his EP, allowing him to use Flashfield and Prevasion. Costs 1 SP * Alchemic Field: Enhances his natural regeneration ability for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP * Galvanic Renewal: Restores all damage done to Gunvolt. Costs 2 SP * Septimal Shield: Halves all damage dealt to Gunvolt for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP * Infinite Surge: Allows Gunvolt to freely use the Flashfield, Prevasion, Air hops, dashes, etcetera, without consuming any EP for 30 seconds. Costs 2 SP * Voltaic Chains: Gunvolt chants Bolts of rebellion, a thunderous voice in his heart speaks of one true law! Voltaic Chains! ''and Covers the enemy with a multitude of chains that deal damage proportional to the number of tags he's placed on his targets, outstripping all his other attacks in terms of sheer power. As seen with Asimov, the chains can bind enemies before shocking them. Costs 3 SP ** '''Voltaic Chains Thunder: ' The chains are aligned vertically on the screen, zapping everything in it's path, after they disperse, Crashbolts will rain down on wherever the chains didn't cover * Crashbolt: It sends a lightning bolt crashing down on Gunvolt, damaging nearby enemies as well as any directly above or below him. This attack costs no SP. * Dragonsphere: It creates an orb of electricity in front of GV that hovers in place for a few seconds, damaging foes on contact. This attack costs no SP. * Septimal Surge: Greatly enhances his damage output (doubling it) for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP ** In his Anthem form, this changes GV's aura from blue and pink to a turquoise-yellow coloring * Grand Strizer: Gunvolt chants Let praise be unleashed, as blades of lightning cleave sky, yielding great glory! An upgraded version of Luxcailber, its power depends on how many Kudos (Damage he has done without getting hit, prevading, or using SP costing offensive skills) Gunvolt has built up. With enough Kudos, Gunvolt can one-shot characters who are otherwise comparable, if not superior, to himself. Costs 3 SP * Anthem: ''' Gunvolt has a second soul by the name of Joule who lives in his body, she has the unique Septima of the Muse, who can amplify Gunvolt's capabilities by singing (That's what Anthem is). If Gunvolt dies, Anthem will bring him back to life with new capabilities. When Anthem is active, Gunvolt can use his amped up electromagnetic powers to jump in the air an infinite amount of times and dash laterally in the air an infinite amount of times. His attacks are much more powerful, and he has INFINITE EP, allowing for infinite Prevasion, so Overheating is quite a rare occurrence. Gunvolt also has access to Astrasphere Mandala, Luxcaliber Shoot, Voltaic Chains Thunder, and Septimal Surge, all without the use of SP; Septimal Surge, like Anthem itself lasts forever until the battle ends. He gains this naturally to an extent during and after the Reverie Zonda fight. '''Key: Pre-Love Cage (Gunvolt 1) | Under the effects of Anthem (Gunvolt 1) '''| '''Post-Love Cage (Gunvolt 2) | Under the effects of Anthem (Gunvolt 2) | Post-Reverie Zonda Gallery Others Notable Victories: Pichu (Pokémon) Pichu's Profile (Both 8-C versions were used and speed was equalized.) Copen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Copen's Profile (This was Post-Love Cage Gunvolt. Both were given three months of prep time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Psychics Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7